Carnets de Voyage
by EshayaEirlys
Summary: Petite série d'OS et de textes courts sur Saint Seiya, tantôt tristes ou joyeux, coups de gueule et gros délires d'une grande gamine qui ne veut pas grandir , écrits au cours de mes voyages...
1. Chapter 1

_Mon Dieu !_

_Oh pardon, c'est pas beau...Bon, bah coucou tout les monde ! Ça faisait longtemps, non ? ^^_

_Je m'excuse d'avance, j'ai un gros blocage sur une de mes fics donc pour l'instant, les suites les plus importantes vont me faire le plaisir de rester sur mon ordi ( enfin...C'est elles qui veulent pas se bouger ! Méchantes!)_

_Bref, pour vous faire patienter, voilà un premier mini-OS sur les Asgardiens, écrit il y a déjà un moment...Je dédit ce bestiaux à mon grand-père ( aux deux, celui que j'ai jamais connu et celui qui est partis Y'a pas longtemps). Le thème m'a été imposé par ma cinglée de meilleure amie, à savoir « fiesta chez les Asgardiens »! De quoi faire quant on est en vacances et qu'on a oublié l'ordinateur, non ?_

_Du coup, j'espère que ce truc n'est pas un concentré de bêtises, et je vous laisse à votre lecture..._

_Sinon, ...Bah oui, bien sur, c'est moi qui ait inventer Saint Seiya ! Si si, je vous assure...Comment ça, c'est pas moi ! C'est qui, alors ? Bah c'est le gentil monsieur...Beuh, la vie est injuste !_

_**Fàilte **_

(bienvenue)

* * *

Ils sont tous là.

Siegfried, le premier parmi tous, le dragon. Près à sacrifier sa vie pour elle, et même à la trahir, si cela peut servir à protéger ceux en qui le premier combattant d'Asgard tient. Celui en qui beaucoup croient, elle comprise, mais dont le cœur, jamais, ne lui appartiendra. Il se tient droit, observant la foule qui danse, pour fêter leurs retour, et le cœur d'Hilda se serre, tandis qu'il lui rend son sourire.

Elle l'a aimé, pendant un temps...Lui aussi. Mais cet amour a failli le détruire, l'a détruit, brisant par là les illusions de sentiments qu'il avait a l'égard de la princesse. Maintenant, ils ne sont plus qu'amis, et cette situation, même si le cœur de Hilda se serre souvent en contemplant les yeux clairs de son guerrier, leurs convient beaucoup mieux, il faut le dire.

Hagen est là , lui aussi. Blottis contre Freya, sa très chère petite sœur. A la fois austère et brûlant, posant sur l'Univers un regard apaisé, tandis que s'envolent au loin les vestiges de sa jalousie d'autrefois. Un enfant devenu Homme... Elle espère qu'il saura rendre sa petite sœur heureuse, surtout qu'à présent, Hyoga et lui s'entendent de plus en plus, le Cygne ayant réussi à faire comprendre à l'autre qu'il ne partagerait rien de plus avec la petite étoile du Nord qu'une solide amitié.

Hagen a grandit, oui...Et pourtant, il ne cesse de rire comme un enfant aux plaisanteries que sa petite sœur lui glisse à l'oreille, en compagnie d'autres mots, d'autres phrases, toutes aussi douces, légères comme des oiseaux, et pourtant lourdes de sens. Ce langage, que seuls deux amoureux peuvent comprendre.

Derrière eux, Fenril, le loup d'Asgard, contemple d 'un air détaché tout ce remue-ménage, un énorme loup gris à moitié avachi sur le sol du palais, à ses pieds. La bête ferait presque peur à la princesse, mais elle sait qu'en présence du guerrier, ce loup, et tout ceux de sa meute, se font chiots en mal d'amour ( l'un d'entre eux est d'ailleurs entrain de couvrir sa longue robe de poils, gémissant, quémandant des caresses, sous le regard hilare d'Alberiech et celui, horrifié, de sa pauvre servante ). Elle a appris à les aimer, ces loups...Et à faire confiance à Fenril, par la même occasion.

Mime, lui, s'est retranché dans un coin, caressant distraitement les cordes de sa Harpe, en une mélodie éphémère et délicate, fragile comme du cristal. Cher Mime...Il parle peu, en comparaison d'un Thor ou d'un Hagen, et pourtant...Quant il parle, on l'écoute. C'est de loin, à ses yeux, le plus sage de ses soldats, connaissant la valeur de l'amitié, de l'amour...Et de la trahison.

Et quant on parle de Thor...Le rire du guerrier vient de raisonner joyeusement au milieu des discussions, tandis qu'Alberiech et lui se chamaillent allègrement sur une question existentielle, celle de savoir qui d'eux deux pourra finir la dernière tranche de gâteau ( attention, pas n'importe quel gâteau : à la pomme, parfumé avec de la vanilles et de la menthe, la spécialité du cuisinier ! ), buvant tout deux des litres entiers de vin et de bière, si bien qu'elle se demande comme ils tiennent tout deux encore debout. Depuis leurs retour, ces deux-là se sont rapprochés, le plus grand devenu rapidement le meilleur ami et le plus grand supporter du rouquin auprès des autres, moins prompts que lui à pardonner, et surtout auprès de Siegfried...

C'est du passé, maintenant...Même si tout semble si fragile.

Hilda se souvient comme si c'était hier de la réaction de Fenril et de Mime quant, pour la première fois, quelqu'un a eu l'idée de leurs demander leurs avis sur la question. Le premier a haussé les épaules, avec l'air de s'en moquer complètement, se mettant à suivre du regard une mouche bourdonnante, tandis que l'autre, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, a balancé sa Harpe sur l'intrigant avant de l'abreuver, lui, puis Siegfried et Thor, d'injures plutôt grossières et parfaitement incongrues.

Tout ça pour dire qu'ils s'en fichaient...Vraiment, les guerriers d'Asgard ne font pas dans la dentelles. Et quant on parle de ses soldats, où sont donc les jumeaux ?

\- Oyez, Oyez, braves gens ! Faites place au meilleur des combattants d'Asgard et à son fidèle camarade, accessoirement frangin !

Quant on parle du loup...

Syd et Bud. La plus improbable des relations, il faut le dire. Après les combats, après sa guérison, Bud a demandé à Hilda de le laisser partir, loin, très loin d'Asgard, où il estimait ne pas avoir sa place, après son échec. Et pendant quelques temps, personnes n'a plus entendu parler de lui, ni même prononcé son nom.

Hilda se souvient encore de la frayeur et de la colère aveuglante de Syd, à leurs résurrection, quant le guerrier divin s'est rendu compte de l'absence de son frère, à ses cotés. Pour Hilda, à cette époque, et malgré tout ce que le jumeau caché avait accompli, Bud n'était pas un guerrier divin, non...Rien qu'une copie probablement morte. Et morte pour le meilleur.

C'est Syd qui a manqué de détruire, à lui tout seul, la moitié du Palais, avant d'être arrêté par Siegfried et Hagen, qui lui a permis d'ouvrir les yeux. Car Bud est bien loin de n'être qu'un numéro deux, un simple clone, à ses yeux... C'est aussi lui qui a passé presque une année loin du Royaume, à la recherche de ce frère qu'il n'avait jamais pu connaître, et encore lui qui l'a ramené, presque de force et sale et amaigri, jusqu'en Asgard, avec un regard glacial à la princesse, la défiant de renvoyer Bud, une nouvelle fois.

Et ce qui a le plus surpris la princesse, c'est le soutien des autres, chacun faisant un effort pour accueillir ce nouveau petit frère, malgré la fureur à peine contenue d'Hilda envers Syd, et sa décision d'ignorer complètement Bud, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'en aille.

Elle-même, elle a fini par l'accepter, pourtant...

Au début c'est vrai, le jumeau a eu beaucoup de mal à s'habituer aux bêtises de Thor et d'Alberiech, aux railleries de Hagen et aux silences de Fenril. Mais peu à peu, il s'est ouvert, dévoilant une personnalité à milles lieux de son voyou de frère.

Calme et serein, presque aussi silencieux qu'un Fenril et aussi intelligent que Siegfried, sinon plus, Bud a très vite trouvé sa place parmi eux tous, tempérant les élans de son frère, celui-ci rattrapant peu à peu le temps perdu à grand renfort de blagues douteuses et de mauvais coups de plus ou moins bon goût dans lesquels, trop souvent, Bud se retrouve entraînés malgré lui.

Les tresses blondes de Freya s'en souviennent encore...

* * *

Justement, leurs arrivés n'est pas passée inaperçue. Tandis que Syd, Bud sur ses talons, s'en va déposer deux choppes de bière remplies à craquer sur une table, un peu en retrait, Thor laisse échapper un rire joyeux, leurs faisant de grands gestes auquel Syd répond par un clin d'œil, tandis que Bud se contente d'un sourire.

Du haut de son trône, Hilda observe Siegfried lever les yeux vers le ciel, un sourire amusé au coin des lèvres, presque paternel, tandis qu'Hagen éclate de rire, et que la petite Freya leurs tire la langue. Fenril marmonne quelque chose qui ressemble bizarrement à « plutôt au pire des imbéciles... », avant de soupirer bruyamment, faisant sursauter Mime qui lui jette un regard furibond.

Ce sont des frères.

Cette pensée ne quitte absolument pas la princesse tandis que Syd s'emploie à flirter avec Freya, sous le regard railleur de Hagen qui ne lâche pas la petite princesse, toujours blottie contre lui, tandis que Bud s'en va rejoindre Fenril, celui-ci l'accueillant d'un simple hochement de tête,avant que les deux soldats ne se lançant dans une discussion à voix basse, le sourire au coin des lèvres.

Sur quoi ? Bonne question...Bud et Fenril ont plus de points en commun que beaucoup des siens...Leurs amitié, c'est par ailleurs une chose que leurs résurrection lui a offerte, et chaque rires échangés lui passe lentement du baume sur le cœur.

\- Princesse ! Venez donc danser avec nous !

Danser ? Qu'est-ce que...Par Odin, qu'est-ce que ces deux idiots sont encore entrain de fabriquer ?!

Hilda éclate de rire. Il faut avouer que le spectacle qu'elle a à présent devant elle en vaut la peine !

Alberiech et Syd viennent, respectivement, d'enlacer Mime et Siegfried, , les deux malheureux ayant pris une étonnante couleur rouge écarlate et aussi raides que des piquets, avant de se mettre à gesticuler au son de la musique en une parodie de danse, tout en chantant en rythme, Thor battant la mesure en frappant sur la table, faisant d'ailleurs sursauter Fenril qui lui lance un regard glacial.

\- Princesse ! Princesse ! Princesse !

\- Je vous remercie de la proposition, mais je ne suis malheureusement pas très douée en danse...Demandez donc à ma sœur, si vous voulez.

\- Et alors ? ! Euh, désolé...! Allez, Hilda...Euh, votre altesse ! Faites-ça pour nous !Ce soir, on fait la fête !

\- Oh, Hilda...Dit, fait donc ça pour moi, s'il te plaît, grande sœur.

Et la princesse d'Asgard éclate une nouvelle fois de rire, avant de saisir la main que lui tend Thor, et valsant, valsant, jusqu'au lever du jour...

* * *

_« Regretter le passé, c'est courir après le vent » ( proverbe russe)_

* * *

_Bon, voilou^^ Gros délire avec les asgardiens, je sais, c'est tordu XD._

_Oui, Bud est vivant à la fin de Saint Seiya, je sais, c'est bizarre...Je suis partie du principe qu'Ikki a cru à sa mort mais qu'en réalité il était vivant (Oui, tordu, je sais ^^ Pourquoi ? Bah...A vous de me le dire ^^') J'aime beaucoup sa relation avec Syd, qui pour moi est un peu le petit frère du groupe, donc un peu ( beaucoup^^) gamin. C'est mes préférés avec mon Siegfried chéri qui ( vous l'aurez remarquer) ne vas pas, mais alors pas du tout avec Hilda ! ( Non mais...)_

_Ah Siegfried...C'est presque un Seiya, mais franchement amélioré XD. Bon bah du coup me suis lâchée XD ( ça fait du bien après le stress pour le permis!) donc en espérant n'avoir choquée personnes, mes amis, à vos reviews ! XD ( maintenant que j'ai du temps, je vous posterais quelques OS en plus, tient...En attendant que mon cerveau ait fini son blocage sur mes autres suites...)_

_Allez, bises générales, mes excuses à ceux qui sont actuellement entrain de détruire leurs murs à coups de tête après avoir lu cette...Chose et à la revoyure!^^_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey^^ Ca fait longtemps, non ?_

_Aux lecteurs de Aimer et oublier, déjà , je suis sincèrement désolée. Le Chapitre suivant est en court de réalisation, mais j'ai eu pas mal de difficultés à cause de mon ordinateur ( qui boude Internet) et des soucis familiaux divers...Bref, j'arrête de me faire plaindre, et je vous présente cette bestiole, écrit sur un thème proposé par ma meilleure amie, sur le Thème « visite nocturne au Sanctuaire »...Non, pas de Yaoi dans ce chapitre!^^ Juste un personnage que j'aime beaucoup et qui, je trouve, est peu utilisé parmi les ors ( hormis pour me le coller avec Marine et en faire une espèce de crétin adolescent ) : Aiolia...Oui, mon pauvre vieux, c'est toi ma nouvelle victime^^ ! _

_Plus sérieusement, j'ai choisi ce personne pour pas mal de raison, entre autre le fait qu'il a clairement grandit trop vite et sans réelles attaches avec les autres ors. Je voulait donc faire un texte qui les...lient un peu tous, et puis j'ai fait ce truc, en plein trekking en Turquie ( et après un bon gros orage qu'on a passé en short et en T-shirt^^...) Je conseille le coin à tout les auteurs en mal d'inspiration, ça aide !_

_Bon, vous commencer à connaître la chanson, je ne suis pas la propriétaire légitime de Saint Seiya ( non, ça c'est Papi^^) et les personnages ne sont pas à moi, donc...En même temps, il y a deux mois, voir plus, c'était pas non plus les miens ^^ Oui, je sais, je me la ferme^^_

_Sérieusement, les gens, ça m'avait manquer d'écrire sur mes chevaliers d'Amour!^^ Sur ce, bonne lecture et milles bisouilles ! Et si vous avez des envies, n'hésitez pas^^_

_**Zexy D Heart** : Salut, Miss^^ Bon bah sur ce coup là, c'est pas les divins, mais ne t'inquiète pas, que ce sois sur eux ou les marinas, j'ai une foule de petites histoires que je te posterais avec plaisir^^_

_Ah, Alberiech...Rien que pour avoir collé la pâtée à Marine et autres bestioles, je l'aime^^ J'adore Mime aussi meme si j'ai plus de mal à cerner le personnage, et puis Fenril...Sans commentaires^^_

_Siegfried et Hilda...Non. Juste non, c'est pas possible, c'est encore plus cliché que Seiya et Saori! Siegfried est personnellement mon choupinou d'amour adoré, donc attend toi à le retrouver, et pas plus tard que bientôt.^^ Du coup, je te remercie pour ta gentille reviews, qui m'a fait plaisir, tu t'en doute, et puis si tu a une idée, une envie ( ma meilleure amie derrière moi dit « un fantasme caché^^ »),n'hésite pas^^ Bisouilles et bonne lecture^^_

**Mi Hermano **

( mon frère)

D'aussi loin qu'il puisse se rappeler, Aiolia, chevalier du lion, a toujours cru en quelque chose...

Tout petit, déjà, il a cru en Aioros, son grand-frère. C'était le premier sourire qu'il a vu lorsqu'il est né, le premier mot qu'il a prononcé ( Enfin « prononcé »... Baragouiné, c'est franchement plus juste) et le premier maître à l'avoir entraîné, avant même son apprentissage de chevalier d'or.

Oui, Aioros a été son univers. Et bien après, il est parti, il est mort, et est devenu un traître, une erreur dont le nom était plus que tabou. Alors, même si une part de lui est resté ce gosse aux yeux écarquillés, celui qui n'a jamais cesser de croire en son grand-frère, Aiolia, longtemps, a souhaité son retour, non pas pour le serrer contre lui en pleurant, comme si souvent le lui a répété le gang des deux cinglés du Sanctuaire, mais pour le tuer de ses mains.

Il croit en Athéna, aussi. En sa Déesse de Lumière, parfaitement invisible, bien à l'abri dans le Palais du Pope. Et à cette pensée, Aiolia sourit, amer.

Encore une imposture...

Une imposture qui a coûté la vie à des frères d'armes, qu'ils soient des amis ou de parfaits inconnus. Une imposture qui a brisée la vie d'une guerrière, lui enlevant l'un des seuls êtres qu'elle aimait, tachant les doigts du Lion d'Or du sang d'un homme innocent...Tant de regrets et de sang.

Car le cadavre de Cassios hante sans fin les nuits d'Aiolia, sa voix résonnant à ses oreilles et son visage, marqué par le poids des années d'entraînements, se dessinant sous ses paupières avant même qu'il n'ait pu fermer l'œil.

Combien de fois, depuis leurs retour, ses camarades l'ont-il retrouvé abrité sous les gouttes d'eau brûlantes de la douche , encore habillé cependant, à la suite d'un cauchemars ? Combien de fois ? Une ? Dix ? Des milliers ?

Aiolia, à présent, ne les compte plus.

En général, et c'est plutôt amusant, en un sens, parce qu'à chaque fois, ses frères ont respectivement leurs propre réaction, qu'ils reproduisent encore et encore en une ronde infini, ce drôle de rituel commence tard le soir, et dure jusqu'à l'aurore, les chevaliers se succédant les uns chez les autres, en une étrange et bien silencieuse procession .

Aphrodite a pour habitude de pousser un hurlement strident, suffisamment aigu pour faire vibrer les tympans de n'importe qui et donner des migraines au plus sage des chevaliers, avant de traîner le lionceau, quant c'est lui, jusqu'à son lit, si possible en lui faisant la morale pendant une bonne demie-heure, avant de le border, telle une maman poule veillant sur son poussin. C'est sa manière à lui de faire comprendre qu'il est là, cependant.

Camus, lui, vient parfois, et est beaucoup plus calme. Le Verseau ne parle se contente de poser une main fraîche sur le le front d'Aiolia pendant quelques minutes, le regard indéchiffrable, laissant celui-ci sortir tranquillement de la douche avant de tourner les talons et de sortir en refermant, le plus silencieusement possible, la porte sur son passage.

Shura, lui, dans ces cas-là, ressemble beaucoup à son frère. Tous les deux ont l'habitude de s'asseoir à ses cotés, après avoir éteint la douche, le Sagittaire l'attirant contre lui tandis que le Capricorne se contente de rester là, à attendre, présence attentive et étrangement réconfortante, mais aux yeux éteints par ses propres cauchemars et regrets d'autrefois.

Cette tendance a se blottir contre lui, il la retrouve chez son meilleur ami, Milo. Sauf que le Scorpion a une certaine tendance à se transformer en une espèce de bouillotte croisée avec une machine à câlin géante... Bon, en un sens, c'est gênant, une espèce de ventouse collée sur la moitié du corps. Mais en même temps, c'est Milo. Et juste pour ça, même si l'autre l'étouffe à moitié, c'est plutôt réconfortant.

Dokho, lui, vient presque tout les soirs, se contentant de soupirer, paisible, avant de s' envelopper dans une de ses couvertures, s'installant contre l'une des colonnes et veillant, tels un garde attentif, une présence constante, sur le sommeil du lionceau.

Une fois, il se souvient, Shaka est venu, lui aussi. Les yeux clos, la Vierge s'est approché en silence, lui épargnant, pour une fois, l'un de ses discours sur le soutien indéfectible de Bouddha, pour venir se glisser tout contre lui, posant la tête du lion sur ses genoux et lui caressant les cheveux, comme on le ferait pour un petit enfant, après un cauchemars...Ils sont resté ainsi toute la nuit. Et de cela, Shaka n'en a jamais reparler.

Le plus bizarre, quant même, c'est Angelo : le second membre du gang des C.S.S, comme les a appelés Shion, un jour. Les cinglés sadiques du Sanctuaire...Un nom plutôt bizarre, quant on pense au fait que l'italien vient souvent lui chanter ( enfin, ça c'est un bien grand mot pour son baragouinage en italien ) des berceuses, la nuit, pour l'aider à dormir...Certes, avec la tête d'un pitbull devant un chaton faisant trop de bruit, mais bon, c'est l'intention qui compte, non ? Et puis, ça ne peut pas être pire que les gémeaux...

Pour faire simple, la première fois, Kanon lui a balancé son poing en plein visage, avant de se mettre à l'insulter violemment, furieux, lui agrippant le bras avant de le flanquer sur son lit, pour lui dire que s'il bougeait encore une fois, il lui brisait la main...Plutôt froid.

Sauf que lorsqu'il est passé voir son frère pour lui raconter, il est tombé sur lui et l'ex-traitre en pleine discussion, et a découvert que la violence, la menace, ext...n'était qu'un moyen parmi tant d'autre pour tenter de le faire sortir de l'apathie qui apparemment était la sienne au moment des faits. Drôle de manière de le faire...Mais bon, c'est la psychologie version Kanon, donc ce sera sans commentaires.

Saga...Étrangement, c'est l'un de ceux qui vient le plus souvent. Pourquoi ? Disons qu'Aiolia, lorsqu'il sort de ses cauchemars et qu'il se retrouve face à l'aîné des gémeaux, a une certaine tendance à piquer une crise de nerf et à le rouer de coup jusqu'à que du sang se mette à couler, principalement du nez de l'autre...Pauvre Saga. La première fois, l'aîné est parti vomir dans les toilettes, avant de se confondre en excuses, en larmes, tandis que le Lion sanglotait comme un petit enfant contre sa poitrine. Au matin, Shion les a trouvés assoupis l'un contre l'autre, apparemment...Le Bélier aîné en sourit encore en les regardant, Aiolia le sait.

Parfois, Aldébaran ou Mu, respectivement retranchés chacun à l'autre bout du monde, lui envoie des mots de réconfort, des rêves d'autrefois, quant tout était plus simple...

Aiolia sourit, amusé...Autrefois. Autrefois, ils étaient des frères, avec le lot de chamailleries, de bêtises et de tendresse que cette affirmation implique. Puis ils se sont séparés. Avec une sacré déchirure.

Mais tandis qu'il sourit au Soleil, le Lion d'Or repense à ces pérégrinations nocturnes, ces ritournelles de nuit où chacun s'en va chez l'autre. Et il rit.

Une famille, c'est ce qu'ils sont, ce qu'ils sont enfin devenu, depuis l'épisode d'Hadès, les morts et la souffrance engendrée par les trahisons diverses, les mensonges et les mots tordus de chacun...Une famille.

Et cette famille, c'est l'une des rares choses en quoi il croit, aujourd'hui encore.

_Et voilà ! Verdict ? Oui, je sais, on m'a déjà dit que je les torture trop, ces pauvres petits...Non, sérieusement ? C'est bien ? Oui ou non ? _

_Angelo entrain de chanter...Je crois que j'étais bourrée au coca , quant j'ai écrit ça^^ Et je précise tout de suite, j'adore Saga ( qui pourtant s'en prend pas mal dans la tronche, dans cette histoire) _

_Pourquoi je n'y ai pas collé Shion ( enfin, presque pas)? Déjà parce qu'en général, c'est lui qui trinque quant j'écris un truc ( oui, il m'arrive de le laisser tranquille, parfois, mon mouton^^ ) et aussi parce qu'à mes yeux , il y a toujours eu une sorte de distance ( quant il n'y a pas de problèmes au Sanctuaire, sinon c'est Papa Poule^^) entre lui et les autre, Dokho exclu, du fait de son age et de sa charge._

_Bref, je vais à présent me la fermer concernant mes méthodes de torture divers et variées des personnes et vous faire part d'un problème qui est le mien : Ma meilleure amie, qui me servait, entre autre, de correctrice de fautes, a repris ses études de médecine et n'a donc plus la possibilité de reprendre mes textes...Je vais donc avoir besoin d'un béta-reader courageux. Du coup, si ça intéresse quelqu'un, que cette personne me laisse une reviews ou me contacte par MP...Aller, bisouilles les gens et à la revoyure^^_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey!^^_

_Je vous ai manqué ?_

_Bref, bon, je suis désolée de mon retard, j'ai eu pas mal de travail, avec les examens, et surtout, mon horrible ordinateur qui fonctionne une fois sur quinze...Je devrai le changer, mais bon, il est attachant ce pépère, même s'il est faché avec Internet..._

_Pour ceux qui m'ont gentillement postés des reviews, déjà, merci, vous êtes les personnes les plus gentilles et les plus courageuses que je connaissent ^^' Certains vont me tuer, mais j'ai énormément de travail en ce moment ( rien que cet OS m'a pris 6 mois..-'), du coup, je poste ce petit texte ( certaines m'avait demandé les poiss...euh, les marinas^^), qui normalement aurait du être un truc complétement différent mais bon...Juste un indice, Athéna en prend pas mal dans la tronche^^_

_J'ai plus de correction automatique, donc désolée d'avance pour les fautes_

_Du coup, je ne sais pas du tout quant je posterais le reste...Déjà, merci à certaines qui se reconnaitrons ( j'éspère) pour leurs soutiens : Que mes adorables lecteurs me pardonnent, je vous aime aussi ! Bref, César ( vous savez, le vieux^^), reprend ton nonos et enjoys ! _

_NB : vous remarquerez que je ne fait pas les reviews...Pourquoi ? Bah tout simplement puisque vu qu'Internet déconne sur mon ordi perso, j'ai posté cette chose sur l'ordi parental doté ( oh surprise!) d'un contrôle parental assez casse-pieds. Du coup j'ai bien accès à tout vos commentaires sur mon portable, sans disposer d'aucun moyen pour y répondre...Sorry..._

_**Moonlight Sonata**_

Nuit. La Lune brille haut, ronde et pâle dans le ciel, jetant des reflets d'argents sur le sable humide de la plage, tandis que l'eau, apaisée, s'en vient caresser les rochers polies par les années, dévoilant une minuscule plage, coincée entre deux pentes escarpées.

Sur le sable, un homme est assis.

Paisible, les yeux clos, revétu d'une étrange parure d'or cuivré, ses doigts dansent doucement sur une flute traversière en bois sombre, tandis qu'autour de lui, le monde et l'univers, petit à petit, s'endorment en silence, bercés par l'océan, le chant du musicien et la lumière laiteuse de l'astre céleste.

Dans les yeux de l'homme, on peut voir brûler des larmes, multitudes de perles cristallines qu'il ne peut plus verser, et pourtant...Pourtant, il aimerait tellement que quelqu'un lui apprenne à pleurer.

Cet homme, ce soldat musicien, il a tout perdu, autrefois. Tout. Sa famille, ses amis,...son seigneur. La lune le sait. Alors, tandis que chaques soir, il se réfugie sur ce minuscule petit tât de sable pour jouer, pleurer, parler à l'océan ou tout simplement, d'un morceau de son choix, la saluer, et et rappeller au Monde le souvenir de ceux qui sont morts, l'astre nocturne effleure sa joue d'une caresse de ses rayons, tentant en silence d'apaiser son âme à vif. Non pas que ce soit très efficace, mais c'est l'intention qui compte, non ?

Ce soir, il est revenu, comme tout les soirs. Drapé dans son armure cuivrée, son étrange chevelure prenant des reflets argentés sous les rayons apaisant de la Lune. Et comme tout les soirs, tandis que, au cœur de la nuit, s'écoulent les dernières notes mélancoliques de la flute de bois clair, le musicien solitaire, devenu soldat par amour pour un être qui est mort, laisse lentement ses larmes couler...

Seulement, ce soir, il n'est pas seul.

Oh, ça, il ne le sait pas, en soit. Mais la Lune...L'ombre de l'autre glisse doucement sur le sable clair, tandis que, paisiblement adossé contre le roc grisonnant des falaises, il observe le flutiste, silencieux.

La musique a cessé, à présent. Le regard vide, le musicien observe la mer. Autrefois, quant il souffrait, le spectacle des vagues l'apaisait. Aujourd'hui, l'océan lui rappelle les yeux changeants et pourtant si doux de celui qu'il n'a pas su protéger.

L'autre ne dit rien. Il observe. Il contemple cette mer, si familière, aussi bleue que ses yeux à lui. Elle lui a obéit, autrefois. Quant il s'est laissé aveugler par un homme-enfant en colère. Il n'en veut pas à Kanon, pourtant...Le chevalier n'a fait qu'écouter son cœur, selon lui. Tenter de rendre les coups qu'on lui a balancé en pleine face.

Il le comprend, et pourtant...Pourtant, il est obligé de se cacher. De faire comme si il était son hôte, un gamin pourri-gâté et quelque peu stupide. D'ignorer la tristesse dans les yeux du premier de ses soldats, du dernier à rester. Tout ça, pour la survie du monde.

Il n'a jamais été enfermé, jamais...Juste, pendant un temps, des souvenirs brouillés. Après tout, il reste l'un des trois dieux fils de Chronos, et la fille de Zeus, même avec toute la bonne volonté qu'elle pourrait mettre dans ses gestes, ses actes, ne saurait être capable de le coincer pour qu'il reste pendant des années et des années dans ce qui pourrait s'apparenter à un vase à fleur...Autrefois oui, quant Zeus était encore de son coté. Maintenant,non.

Une urne...Un mensonge. Tout cela, juste pour protéger la seule personne qui peut, aujourd'hui, encore l'être. Le dernier de ses généraux , le plus fidèle. Celui qui reste...

Il sourit amèrement , songeant que si Kanon a été le chef des généraux par le titre, Sorrento l'a toujours été par le cœur, et l'est toujours, aujourd'hui.

Alors il se tait. Et il regarde le dernier de ses soldats souffrir pour des actes dont il est lui-même responsable pensdant que lui contemple en silence son agonie.

Les épaules de l'autre se sont affaissées. Il s'est endormi, et c'est tant mieux. Le Dieu peut maintenant laisser tomber son masque, et c'est ce qu'il fait tandis qu'il s'avance doucement, souriant tristement en contemplant les traces de larmes séchées qui tâchent le doux visage du musicien...Son musicien à lui. S'il savait comme le Dieu des Océans regrette la confiance accordée, alors, à Kanon le traitre, et non à Sorrento...Mais il ne sait pas. Et l'autre ne peut rien lui dire. Si il le faisait, la réincarnation d'Athéna se précipiterait, pour tenter de l'enfermer de nouveau, probablement. Et connaissant le musicien,...Non. Mieux vaut souffrir en silence que de voir la seule personne capable de croire encore en un être aussi peu parfait que lui-même mourir devant ses yeux. C'est ironique, pour un dieu, quant on y pense...Mais quant on voit chacun d'entre eux, d'Athéna avec son cher Pégase et ses airs de Miss-je suis-parfaite-et-je-ne-l'assume-pas à son adorable frangin, ce cher Hadès à moitié fou avec sa...Son prénom, il ne sait plus...Pandore ou Mégère ? Quant on voit ce que chacun de ceux qui ont eux le courage de rester sont devenus, il ne peut que se dire qu'il est le moins pire que tous.

Le seul qui sache encore sourire, parfois...Et l'un de ceux qui a oublier comment pleurer, peut-être l'unique Dieu encore assez courageux pour aimer.

Aimer...Un simple mot, pour tellement d'émotions qui se bousculent en lui, tandis qu'il contemple le visage ravagé du premier de ses généraux, baptisé dans le sang de batailles menées pour la betise de son roi. Le dieu soupire. En lui, il peut sentir les émotions du mioche, de ce petit garçon au visage d'ange dont il est censé joué le rôle. Tout ces regrets et cette colère...Pauvre garçon.

Quoi qu'Athéna pense, Julian Solo a aimé, peut-être juste un instant, la personne que Saori Kido aurait pu être. Et là où lui, il a accepté cet amour d'enfant, la déesse, elle, a écrasé du talon tout les espoirs que son vaisseau à elle aurait pu avoir, la privant de l'amour d'une famille, transformant l'homme qu'elle a aimé, qu'elle aime peut-être encore, de là d'où elle regarde, en adversaire, et les amis qu'elle aurait pu avoir en serviteur. Avec lui, Julian Solo a eu tout cela...Et il aime à penser que ses généraux aussi, qu'il s'agisse d'Isaac, de Kanon, et à ses yeux surtout concernant Sorrento, ont eu le choix. Tant de souffrances, tout ça pour une simple petite peste se prenant pour la martyre de l'humanité...Cela fait bien longtemps qu'elle a perdue son estime à lui, de meme que celle de son père.

C'est d'allieurs pour celui-ci, de même qu'indirectement pour Hadès, qu'il est intervenu, pendant que la guerre faisait rage aux Enfers. Son frère aime la Terre, il le sait. Il l'aime vraiment. Il aime la lumière, il aime l'eau calme et carressante, et le rire de Coré quant, parfois, il l'accompagne, un timide sourire sur les lèvres, tandis qu'elle remonte à la surface pour faire naitre le printemps. Il l'aime. Comme Poséidon l'aime ( presque autant que les poissons et créatures de l'océan). Pas comme Athéna. Son amour à elle, il est plus égoiste...

Elle aime les Hommes, pour leur capacités à aimer. Elle respecte cet amour, et prétend ressentir le même pour chacun. Mais cela ne l'a pas empecher de sacrifier ses chevaliers à de nombreuses reprises, tout ça au nom d'un guerre sainte qu'elle a elle-même commencé. Peu de personnes le savent, mais bon...L'Histoire est écrite par les vainqueurs.

Cela ne l'a pas empecher de détruire Saori, et avant elle Sascha, Rhiannon, et toutes les autres encore avant elle. Chacun des dieux, hormis de rares exeptions, ont tentés d'apprendre de leurs vaisseaux, même Hadès. Tous, sauf elle. Si Shun a pu se battre, Saori n'en a jamais eu l'occasion...On a souvent reproché à son frère le caractère si pur de ses vaisseaux...Mais Y'a-t'il plus pur qu'un nourrisson ?

Non, l'amour d'Athéna n'est rien de plus qu'un poison, et pour s'en rendre compte, il suffit de contempler ses chevaliers. Toutes les souffrances endurées par les Ors...Pour qu'elle leurs préfère le premier crétin prés à se jeter à ses pieds par amour, non pas pour elle, malgré ses belles suppositions, mais pour son vaisseau. Une jeune femme morte depuis l'enfance...

Poséidon frissonne en se demandant si il aurait pu faire subir la même chose au musicien assoupi dans ses bras, si il avait du.

Mais peut-être est-ce pour cela, parce que les années lui ont otés ses pouvoirs, sa capacité à aimer, qu'Athéna s'est rapprochés des Hommes. Qu'elle s'est entourées de toutes une meute qui la vénère, alors qu'elle les regarde à peine. Peut-etre est-ce pour tenter de ressentir, rien qu'une fois encore, la chaleur de l'amour qu'elle a refusé, des miliers de fois, à ses hotes...C'est égoiste, pathétique, mais il pourrait le comprendre.

Entre ses bras, Sorrento s'agite. Depuis leurs combat, au Sanctuaire sous-marin, il fait des cauchemards, dont il refuse de parler avec Julian Solo, mais que Poséidon ne connait que trop bien. Du sang...Encore et toujours du sang, celui de frères, d'amis, de compagnons,...Trop de sang. Un océan taché de rouge ensanglanté.

Alors, quant il le peut, en faisant attention à ne pas être repéré, evidemment, le Dieu tente de l'apaiser, maladroitement, l'entourant de son cosmos familier le plus doucement possible, et et suppliant l'océan de ses prières pour qu'il puisse être bercé. Et si seulement il pouvait changer ses rèves...

Ce soir, comme tout les soirs, un Dieu déchu berce un musicien déséspéré, sous le regard surpris de la Lune et des étoiles qui scintillent doucement, éternelles gardiennes. Mais ce soir, une chose est différente...Une chose infime, minuscule, et pourtant plus porteuse d'espoir que ne pourrait l'être la moindre des batailles déjà menées. Une simple chose, un geste d'un instant. Une chose que même un Dieu aussi ancien que l'océan n'a pu remarquer, tandis qu'il serre l'autre contre lui, la tête du musicien posée au creu de son épaule, tout contre son cou...

Les yeux de l'autre sont grand ouverts. Y danse de la surprise, du bonheur, un soupçon de colère et tellement, tellement, de désespoir...Il sait. Il sait tout ce que son Dieu pourrait lui dire. Il sait tout. Et le fait d'avoir pleurer, de pleurer encore ce qui ne l'a, en fait, jamais réellement quitté, lui donne envie de hurler au ciel, de rire, de frapper l'autre de toutes ses forces, de vivre, de mourir, mais il ne le peut pas...Parce qu'il sait. Il sait présent comment, et surtout, il sait pourquoi. Et juste pour cela, il ne dit rien.

Alors, tout doucement, le musicient et l'Océan adressent une prière à la Lune, pour la remercier, la maudire, et faire bruler le peu d'espoir qu'ils leurs reste. Parce qu'un jour, ils seront réunis...

_Un jour, j'écrirais quelque chose qui ne soit pas Angst...Un jour..._

_Je m'excuse pour les entorses à l'histoire d'origine...J'ai eu du mal à retrouver les épisodes._

_Oui, bon, passons : verdict ? Bien ou pas bien ? A l'origine, c'était supposé être juste sur Sorrento, mais ça c'est transformé en...En ça, quoi ._

_Oui, Poséidon est supposé être bien au chaud dans son vase, je sais...Seulement, ça paraissait tellement pas logique qu'il sois vaincu comme ça par Athéna, que j'ai décidé de modifier un peu l'histoire ( pour ça, vous pouvez remercier mon paternel adoré qui m'a soufflé l'idée sans le vouloir lors de l'épisode concerné sur l'ordinateur...Merci Papounet^^). Oui, je sais, je vais me faire taper sur les doigts, mais bon, c'était tentant ^^_

_Du coup, Athéna en prend pas mal dans la tronche, ici...Surprenant, non ? Je sais, vous savez à quel point je l'adore^^ Enfin, bref... J'éspère que c'était pas trop OOC ( je n'aime pas franchement faire des OOCs, mais bon, après, tout dépend de la vision qu'on a des personnages et...**( se prend une tomate pourrie en pleine poire) **oui bon ça va j'arrette!)_

_Si vous avez aimé, n'hésiter pas, le bouton concerné vous attend^^ ( **montagne de tomates)** Je déteste les végétaux!_


End file.
